memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Laurel Lance (Earth Two)
For her Earth One equivalent, see Laurel Lance. Laurel Lance, nicknamed Black Siren, is a meta-human from Earth Two and a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom's meta-human group. History Becoming a meta-human Around 2379 Laurel was one of the many affected by Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, and gained the power to emit sonic screams powerful enough to kill people within seconds and take down buildings. Following this she became a criminal named "Black Siren" and forcibly employed into Hunter Zolomon/Zoom's army. She was one of his enforcers in Central City. At some point she emerged as a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom along with Cisco Ramon/Reverb. Invading Earth One As part of his plan to conquer Earth-1, Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans which included Black Siren who he ordered to attack various buildings at random. Laurel also learned of her doppelganger Laurel Lance/Black Canary. Laurel first attacked Mercury Labs and leveled the entire building ,but Flash was able to save everyone inside. Next Laurel lured out Flash into the streets. He was shocked to see her as he knew her Earth-1 counterpart. Laurel used her sonic cry to weaken Flash and then physically attacked him, but before she could kill him, Wally West ran his car into her and helped Flash escape. Laurel later met up with Hunter and questioned why she was attacking buildings at random and Hunter explained that he needed Flash distracted so he wouldn't see his real plan coming until it was too late. When Laurel asked what his plan was Hunter simply replied "no good". Laurel, as instructed, went to demolish another building but was confronted by "Reverb" and "Killer Frost", much to Black Siren's confusion as she believed them dead. "Reverb" and "Frost" seemingly made an offer to overthrow Zoom by teaming up together and Black Siren appeared to consider the offer, but was skeptical and tossed a brick to "Reverb". When he caught it with his right hand, Black Siren realized that "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" where actually their Earth-1 doubles "Vibe" and Earth-1 Caitlin Snow. As Black Siren tried to kill them, Vibe hit her with a sonic blast, activated subconsciously, and was unable to do so again. Unphased, Black Siren simply tried to kill them again, but was disoriented and knocked out by a device Dr. Wells set up to render all Earth-2 humans unconscious. After falling unconscious, Laurel was locked up in the S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline, where her attempts to get out through her sonic cries were useless. Caitlin considered telling Sara and Quentin, sister and father of Laurel's Earth-1 counterpart, about Earth-2 Laurel but Barry vetoed the idea, not wanting to ruin the image of Laurel to her family. Personality Unlike her Earth One counterpart, who is compassionate and loving, Laurel revels in the destruction that she causes with her powers showing several cruel and sadistic traits. Furthermore she is intelligent, observant, and prideful to the point of being overconfident. Hunter Zolomon himself commends her on her abilities and seems to possess some level of respect for her given on how he is willing to converse with her without his mask and as evidence to her status as one of his top lieutenants. Powers and abilities Powers *'Sonic scream:' Like her counterpart of Earth One, Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream, though unlike Black Canary it physically comes from her voice rather than a sonic device. The highest known frequency the scream can reach is 250 decibels. Her scream is so strong that it can launch a full-grown human, even potentially killing them, and also cause tremendous damage to the area, as one shout caused a tremor that took down all of Mercury Labs. She was well known for collapsing buildings with her abilities on both Earths. Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' Similar to Black Canary, Laurel has proficient in unarmed combat but is remains unclear as to how extensive her combat skills actually are. While striking at the Flash while he was disoriented by her sonic scream, she demonstrated a graceful and well-coordinated series of punches and kicks. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while terrorizing her victims as Black Siren. Category:Criminals